


Ukai's Crush

by beneathameteorshower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneathameteorshower/pseuds/beneathameteorshower
Summary: Just straight up pining and smut.





	Ukai's Crush

It started slowly. Ukai noticing Sensei's determination, the way he cared for the boys, his commitment to the team and that fucking cute persistence of his that would take down far tougher men then Ukai cared to tackle. And to be honest that cute face, the way his brown hair curled off his collar, the pretty sparkling eyes, the youthful cheeks so often filled with a blush didn't hurt. And by the time Ukai realized he was falling for him, he had already fallen hard. Every blush on that cute face of his, every shy smile, every time he fell, showing off his clumsiness, every time he would give a speech, his pretty brown eyes sparkling with earnestness and enthusiasm would go straight to Ukai’s heart and then later that night straight to his dick. He had an absolute rule that he would not think of Takeda-sensei with a hand on his dick, and he tried. He would think of the cute movie star he had seen in the movie that night, or the cute guy on his wall calendar and it would do a little for him. But that ache that had been building up in his dick all day would not go away until his mind betrayed him and he thought of sensei's pretty pink lips and how they would feel pressed up against his cock and how sensei would apply that earnestness and determination of his when giving a blowjob and then the hot pleasurable sensation would be immediate as his dick would surge in his hand causing him to groan. He would think about pushing Takeda sensei up against a wall and causing those pretty blushes of his. He fantasized about what his moans would sound like as he palmed sensei's dick through his pants his pretty brown eyes clouded with desire and oh god did he want to make Takeda whimper and then Ukai would be coming in his hand, hot sprays of semen spilling out of the tissue he clutched. And always afterwards he knew he was fucking himself over. He respected Takeda, had to work with him and this was not going to help him keep his calm during the day.

The problem was that not only did he have no idea what orientation Takeda was, did he even like men?, even if he did Ukai did not think he measured up to the kind of partner Takeda should have. Takeda was a teacher after all, a professional and Ukai respected that, even felt a bit in awe of it. Ukai himself, had struggled through his academic years being a bit wild with a reputation of a rebel, and a delinquent. Luckily, his focus on volleyball had mostly kept him out of trouble and he had managed to graduate highschool and move on to working at his family business. That and volunteer coach for the volleyball team did not measure up to teacher in Ukai’s mind.

He tried brushing shoulders with Takeda just to see what his reaction was, and Takeda would blush but the problem was that Takeda blushed so often Ukai couldn’t tell if it was attraction or just his normal social nervousness. On one of their numerous trips to the training camp he asked Takeda if he had a girl waiting for him at home, and Takeda had laughed nervously and said no girl. And then he had asked Ukai if he had anyone. And Ukai had said no. And then Takeda had patted him on the thigh and said don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll find someone soon. And what the hell was Ukai supposed to make of that.

And it turned out that Takeda sensei was a handsy drunk. And he LIKED to drink. He would get all giggly and oh so cute with a sparkle in his eye making all manner of slurred jokes, and falling all over Ukai, cuddling in sometimes placing a hand on his thigh and then falling asleep drooling on his shoulder. Ukai started limiting himself to one beer at these social gatherings not trusting himself with the sensei with more and then he would have to get sensei back to wherever they were staying maybe getting the help of one of the other coaches to get him safely tucked into bed. The other coaches didn’t seem to mind so much. Afterall, Takeda sensei was so sweet and unassuming and had so much fun when he was drunk, it was hard to be critical of him.

And who knows how long their relationship would have continued like that if one night back at Karasuno, Ukai hadn’t walked into a bar and there was Takeda sensei with a beer in his hand and looking up and smiling at a really big guy and the way Takeda was looking at him solved the question of whether Takeda was gay. Ukai knew this guy by reputation and he was not a nice guy and there was no way Ukai was going to let Takeda sensei go home with him. Ukai considered what to do because it had been a really long time since he’ld been in a fight and he really didn’t want to get in one, but in the end he just went up to Takeda and grabbed him by the collar and said “You need to go home” and dragged him out of the bar. The guy he had been with started to protest but sat back down at the look Ukai gave him (Ukai had his own reputation too).

**Author's Note:**

> Should I finish this? If you think so put yes in the comments.
> 
> If you have a way you want it to go put that too.


End file.
